The present invention relates to the transportation of cargo and, more particularly, to an improved tensioner mechanism for a tiedown assembly.
The transportation of cargo requires securing systems and devices that ensure that such cargo remains safely stowed and stationary during transit. Tiedown assemblies are used to secure an item of cargo to the deck of the transportation vehicle. One commonly used tiedown assembly includes: i) a chain assembly; and ii) a tensioner assembly. The chain assembly includes a length of chain having a hook at one end. The tensioner assembly includes a tensioner mechanism, a shock mitigator, and a hook. During operation, the hooks of the chain and tensioner assembly are secured to a fitting on the cargo item and to the deck of the vehicle, respectively. The chain is then passed through the tensioner mechanism. The handle of the tensioner mechanism is then closed to retain the chain in a tensioned state. The typical prior art chain assembly includes a sliding latch located about a portion of the handle. After the handle is closed, the sliding latch is then manually moved by the operator to the locked position, thereby preventing inadvertent release of the handle.
It will be recognized by those skilled in the art that the need to manually slide the existing prior art latch to the locked position following closing of the handle necessitates an additional operator step. It will also be recognized that the operational performance of a sliding latch may be affected by environmental conditions such as wear, abuse, corrosion and temperature.
There is therefore a need in the art for a tiedown assembly which facilitates usage in the field by employing a handle latch which automatically locks such handle once the handle is moved to the closed/engaged position. There is a further need in the art for a tiedown assembly having a handle latch which provides enhanced resistance to environmental conditions such as wear, abuse, corrosion and temperature, and improved “positive locking” capability.